


The Impulse Effect

by Skyline (skybs)



Series: Impulse [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-16
Updated: 1998-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impulse Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the third part of my little series. It's for Liriel (the begging-master - you should hear her begging-voice and see her puppy-dog eyes - irresistable!). Now is the time that *you* have to write a few stories *g*. Btw, Strange Music, you still owe me this *special scene*. Where is it?  
> Thanks Regina for beta-reading! I couldn't do it without you!

Blair sat on the couch staring blankly at the picture in his hands. It showed Jim, his best friend and roommate. He had drawn it at home from his memory because he had been a little *distracted* during his art class. Just the thought of that image (Jim lying nude in front of him) made his body tremble with excitement. It had been one of the most erotic moments of his whole life but this moved more and more into the background of his thoughts, because Jim hadn't come home after the art lesson.

He had wanted to speak with Jim directly after class but the older man disappeared without a trace. At the time he hadn't thought much about it, however now after three hours the whole thing looked a little different. Every noise made him wince, increasing his worry even more.

Jim slipped softly into the loft in order not to wake Blair. After class he had avoided talking to his friend. But during his drive through Cascade (by now he knew every square-inch) he had realized that he couldn't run away from his Guide.

Their friendship was too important. He'd have to live with his feelings) even though the younger man didn't feel the same way. Friendship was better than nothing.

"Jim?"

He winced when he heard his name. Why couldn't Blair be asleep? He really wanted to talk to Blair, but not now. The embarrassing memory was too clear in his mind.

"Where were you? I was worried!"

The younger man stood in front of him. His hair was falling in his face and his eyes sparkled angrily, demanding an answer.

"I just had to think a little bit *and* I don't want to talk about it right now," he said firmly walking past Blair towards the stairs to his bedroom.

"We're going to talk *now*!" replied the smaller man, the anger obvious in his voice.

Jim sighed, turning around and walked to the couch. He sat down and said sulkily, "Okay, talk."

"What exactly happened during the art class?"

"You *know* what happened! I modeled, I got a hard-on, end of story!"

"But why?"

Jim sighed again. 'I'm not having this conversation. I'm not having this conversation. It's all a bad dream!'

"Why? What kind of a question is that? Didn't you never get a hard-on in front of 20 people?" he asked sarcastically.

'Please, let this be a *really* bad dream! I'm going to wake up in a few moments and everything was a nasty nightmare. Wake up! Wake up!'

Blair rolled his eyes. Now was his turn to sigh. "I meant, what triggered it? Too much pheromones in the air?"

Jim closed his eyes. What should he say? The truth? A lie? 'Yes, Sandburg, too many pheromones in the air. Can I go to bed now?' It was tempting, but this was maybe his only chance to tell the younger man. But he couldn't do it, could he?

Slowly he opened his eyes. "You and no," he said softly. He had made his decision.

"Huh?"

"You triggered my 'reaction' and no, there weren't too many pheromones in the air." He looked into his partner's blue eyes, who had sat down next to him a few minutes earlier.

"Me?" asked the younger man stunned. "Why?"

Jim leaned forward brushing his lips lightly over Blair's and then pulled back, searching in his eyes for rejection. "That's why," he said, almost too quiet for the other man to hear.

"Oh Jim, you don't know how long I've wanted you to do this."

He kissed him back, probing the older man's closed mouth with his tongue. Jim opened his mouth immediately welcoming the invader happily. They kissed until the lack of air made them part, looking in each others eyes with wonder and joy.

No more words were lost between them but their eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of trust, safety, and love. They asked questions and gave answers which thousand words couldn't express.

They arose silently and climbed together the stairs to Jim's bedroom. Once upstairs they stood next to the bed looking into each others eyes. Jim lifted one hand caressing the soft skin of Blair's face. The younger man leaned into the touch.

A silent question. A silent answer.

Jim bowed his head trailing only the tip of his tongue over his Guide's lips. Immediately they opened around the intruder, giving silent permission. The kiss was gentle and passionate, the promise for a future together. The next one was a demand for another kind of coming together.

Slowly they started unbuttoning their shirts. Every inch of exposed skin was explored with only fingertips as if both feared a firmer touch would cause the other to vanish.

The two shirts soon fell to the ground without their bodies ever breaking contact.

Blair bent his head to suck one nipple into his mouth. The sudden touch caused a jolt of pleasure to race through Jim's body and a moan escaped his throat. His groaning became louder when Blair repeated the sweet torture on the other nipple. Blair stroked one hand over the strong, flat stomach, circling the navel a few times before he reached down and unzipped Jim's pants.

With one smooth stroke he moved both pants and boxers down to the ankles. Blair, now kneeling, removed Jim's shoes and socks and the Sentinel stepped out of his pants.

Blair arose again and hastily undressed himself, then pushed his lover onto the bed, resting his small frame on top. Kneeling between the spread legs he immediately started licking and sucking his way down Jim's belly until he reached his pubic hair, looking face to face at his goal where the first drops of pre-cum leaked from its head. He remained still for a moment and then ran the tip of his tongue over the crown, collecting the semen for a first taste. Breathing hard, Jim thrust his hips upwards to receive more of this wonderful sensation. Blair smiled and took the rock-hard cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the whole shaft while his hands massaged Jim's balls gently.

Jim's moans and cries became louder. He shouted as he came, a noise that sent a shiver through Blair's body. He swallowed every drop, licking his lips when they slid off Jim's softening cock. He kissed his way back up Jim's body and looked deep into his lover's eyes.

A silent question. A silent answer.

The Sentinel opened the drawer of the bedside table grabbing the tube of lubricant and gave it Blair. Blair coated his fingers and erection with the slick substance and, kissing his lover hard, pressed one finger inside the small opening. He soon added a second and a third finger to prepare his lover carefully. After removing his fingers the younger man placed the head of his cock at the entrance to Jim's body and pushed until just the head was inside.

Waiting a few moments, he let the bigger man adjust and then moved slowly another few inches inside going with such gentleness. Before long Jim was meeting his thrusts eargerly. Blair continued to kiss and caress every inch of Jim and soon both men were panting, their sweat, slick bodies rushing together towards orgasm.

With a cry Jim came for the second time, Blair's name on his lips. After a few more frantic thrusts, Blair groaned and collapsed against Jim.

When both their shuddering had stopped, Blair withdrew carefully and Jim pulled him into his arms. They lay there quietly in each other's arms until both drifted off in a deep, satisfied sleep.

End.


End file.
